Aphrodisiac and Ukes
by Kokoro Miwa
Summary: What happens when two of the major KHR ukes get drugged with aphrodisiacs? What more will happen when they're locked together in a room? Let's see... 2784/8427, one of the most overlooked pairings
1. Chapter 1 Aphrodisiac Laced: Start!

Kokoro: A-ano… Hi… I'm so glad that you're gonna read this story.

Miwa: Our 'master' wants us to voice this:

**We do not own the characters of Katekyo Hitman Reborn and all characters and the anime/manga solely belongs to Amano Akira.**

Kokoro: Ano… This is our 'master's first fanfiction.

Miwa: She'd appreciate some R&R.

Okay, so I've got, like 5 different alternate personalities. Let me just tell you this: if you're looking for the lemons and all, go to the second chapter, which will be up soon if not already. This chapter was awkwardly put together… definitely. Forgive me for any mistakes and please note them to me. It seems a bit ahead of me to on my first shot go up and create a rated M fanfiction right off the bat, but… might as well get it over with, right?

Some of the characters are a bit OOC, and Basil's… language… is hard. But who cares? Right? Everyone cares… Gomendasai… TT^TT Also, please note that for one reason or another I can't include the border line thing, so I just used extra spaces instead. Oh wait... that didn't show up either. Nevermind... I hope you'll know when you get there... Gomen... again. And also: though it's in 3rd person, you can hear Basil and Tsuna's thoughts. There was a word for this... I just forgot it. Omni... something. But it switches from Third Person in Tsuna's thoughts and Third Person in Basil's thoughts. If you know what I mean... ^~^;

Anyways, I've figured out recently that a 2784 or 8427 (aka Tsuna x Basil, Basil x Tsuna) doujinshi wouldn't be bad, so I created a fanfiction instead. Lemons included and whatnot. Happy reading! See you at the next chapter~

Aphrodisiac and Ukes

"Juudaime!" It was probably Gokudera. He was so loyal and always around him, sort of like… a dog. Tsuna did not want to get into the details of what type of dog, but the thought of Gokudera with dog ears and a furiously wagging tail made him chuckle. He turned around to wait for Gokudera to catch up when—

"Wah!" Tsuna stepped on his shoelace, doing a face plant in the middle of the hallway.

"Juudaime! Are you all right?" Gokudera hurried to his side, helping him up.

"Uh… yeah, I guess." He winced, rubbing his sore and possibly scraped knee.

"You're bleeding!"

"Uh?" Before Tsuna could respond fully, Gokudera grabbed him princess style. "Gah! Where are we going? T-this is… What is Kyoko-chan sees?" Tsuna's face turned a bright tomato red, looking at the mix of curious and giggling faces in the hallway as they sped by.

Finally, after long minutes of hallway humiliation, Gokudera set him down… in front of Dr. Shamal's office. "Uh, Gokudera-kun? Why are we here?"

"You're bleeding! Why shouldn't you be here? Your safety is top priority!"

"Gokudera-kun… I'm not bleeding." Tsuna checked thoroughly around his arms and legs.

"Oh. Uh… Well you still need a checkup! Time to go in!"

"W-wait, what? Stop!" Tsuna stuttered as he tried to push himself out of the office that Gokudera forced him into.

"Hello, girls—Oh, they're just guys. Look, I only treat girls, so shoo." Dr. Shamal waved the two guys off, but Gokudera pushed Tsuna in even more.

"Come on Gokudera, let's go! He doesn't even treat guys and I _don't_ need to be checked up on!" Tsuna struggled, trying, but failing to backup out the door. Little did helpless Tsuna know what Gokudera and Dr. Shamal were whispering behind his back.

"Aha! You're right Juudaime! Let's go!" Gokudera grabbed Tsuna's hand and dragged him out, but right before he left, Tsuna caught a glimpse of Dr. Shamal's trident mosquito. '_What's that doing here?'_ he thought. His attention snapped back to Gokudera as he began to babble.

"…Did you hear me, Juudaime?"

"Uh, sorry, what?"

"Basil is coming to visit today!"

'_That's a surprise!' _thought Tsuna as he and Gokudera began to walk home. Yamamoto had baseball practice and couldn't come home with them. On their way back, Gokudera said, "Wait, Juudaime. Let's get a couple of drinks. We can get one for Basil too!"

That was also a surprise. Gokudera never usually acted… nice around many people. Tsuna immediately agreed and followed Gokudera to the vending machines.

"Oh no, Juudaime. You shouldn't come! I'll carry it all, don't worry!" Just then, a kick sent Gokudera flying up against the wall.

"Ciaossu." A familiar voice greeted.

"Reborn!" Tsuna cried, "What are you doing here?" He ran over to Gokudera to check if he was unconscious. Luckily, he wasn't. That just meant he didn't have to carry him home.

"I came to see how Dame-Tsuna and Gokudera were coming along on their way home. Buying drinks, I see? Let me help you, Gokudera."

Eh? Another surprise. _Reborn_ helping? That was basically impossible… unless… what was he going to put in those drinks? But before he could stop Gokudera, who was now up and steady, and Reborn, they had left. Sighing, he sat next to the wall and waited for…

"Juudaime!" Yep, there he was again, loyal dog and all. Gokudera handed him a soda to drink.

"Thanks," he said, giving him a sweet smile, "But I'm not very thirsty right now." He glanced over at Reborn to possibly fend off a bullet or attack for not drinking the soda, but Reborn remained motionless, holding two cans of soda.

"Let's go home." Reborn swiveled on his foot and walked down the sidewalk.

"Sawada-dono! Tis wonderful to see thou again!" Basil ran up the pathway in front of Tsuna's house to open the gate. "You too, Gokudera-kun, Reborn-san!"

"I bought you a soda, Basil. You should drink it." Reborn handed over the other can, which Basil quickly opened and gulped down.

"Wait…" Tsuna didn't have time to tell him that Reborn might have put something in the drink.

They were quickly ushered into the house and Tsuna was sent to the living room to do homework, since his own room was so tragically crowded all the time. Reborn, being his home tutor, followed him and Basil, being a good friend, followed him too.

"Now," said the hitman with his gun taken out, "Show me your notebook and the notes you took in class today."

Tsuna rummaged to his bag. He… couldn't find it! "Uh… Reborn… I… sort of… can't find the notebook. I probably left it at school." He put his arms over his head to protect himself from an upcoming blow, but none came.

"Dame-Tsuna, go get it." He kicked him in the head once Tsuna's defenses were down.

"Hai…"

"Art thou in need of assistance? I shall attend too, Sawada-dono."

The more people the better…

"Ah! Here it is!" Tsuna looked through his desk to find his notebook, which was sitting there on top of some papers. Reborn, who had somehow magically disappeared the moment they entered the school, had hit Tsuna with his gun versus shooting him and told him that if he did not find his notebook, he would get a _real_ beating. Tsuna sighed in relief.

It was sort of hot in here, now that he was standing still. Maybe it was the temperature outside. No, it couldn't be. It was spring, warm and nice. So what was making him so hot? He looked over at Basil, who seemed to be fidgeting too. They're eyes met and looked away.

Tsuna began to flush, sweating a bit. He dropped his notebook, and reached down to pick it up, before he realized a part of him was very…active.

A door slammed. Basil and Tsuna looked to the classroom door. Sure enough, a lock clicked shut and Reborn's voice echoed through the door. "It seems the aphrodisiac that we slipped in the drinks and had the trident mosquito inject into you is working. Be good little kiddies and stay in there for a while." They heard footsteps in the hallway, signifying Reborn's leaving.

Now both Tsuna and Basil were panting, Tsuna doubling over with his legs pressed together, trying to make his need go away. He looked at Basil, his eyes glazing over watching Basil slide to the floor panting erotically as he squirmed and moved his legs. Before he knew it, a shot fired into his head. The Dying Will Bullet.

Basil looked up at a shadow falling over him. He knew those cool eyes and calm stare, only that calm stare had turned into one of lust and need. They both desired it. And at the moment they're eyes met, it started.


	2. Chapter 2 Battle for Dominance I

Miwa: Hey, I'm back! Kokoro is out today, probably sick…

T-Pyon: So today, it's the bipolaresque twins~

M: Shut up T-Pyon.

T: T_T

M: Now while she sulks, time to go over what the author told us to go over:

**We do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn and the characters. They rightfully and respectfully belong to Amano Akira.**

T: Now here's the author:

Hey everyone. I'm so absolutely happy that so many people subscribed/followed/favorited/reviewed my story! I'm really hoping that this chapter will be jus' a GIANT KEY LIME PIE, if ya' know what I mean. But ya' gotta find out yourself! I've got lots of spare time; Thanksgiving break, right? The best. Again, forgive any OOC-ness, cursing, cheesy lines, bad lemons, and the like. Hope you enjoy though! Again, extra enters and border lines not working… Gomen… TT^TT

Chapter 2: Battle of Dominance

"S-Sawada-dono…" Basil gasped as Tsuna attacked his mouth.

Tsuna made no attempt to answer; he only bit down on Basil's lip, asking for entry. Basil complied, opening his mouth just a bit, and a tongue slid in, exploring the hot cavern.

"Ah!"

Tsuna had unbuttoned his shirt, his hands roaming around his chest until he found a nipple. He teased it mercilessly, pulling his mouth down to swirl around it, biting down on the skin.

"D-don't! Mmm… Sawada…dono… please…"

Tsuna knew what he wanted but he wouldn't give it to him. Instead he reached a free hand down and touched Basil's erection. His hands made a light dance over the bulge in Basil's pants, earning a moan and a squirm as Basil tried to feel more. The erection was painful, especially being restrained through the clothes.

"Please!" Basil was begging now. The aphrodisiac was unbearable, heating up the room to such an immense intensity. Their breathing was erratic, ragged, and defeated as they succumbed to their own delirious pleasure.

Tsuna couldn't take it anymore either. He slowly slid his hand lower and lower, until he was touching the hard, throbbing organ of Basil's who gasped and bucked into his hand. Unzipping the jeans was an easy task, and soon Basil was unclothed.

Basil threw his head back in pleasure, which was coursing through him as Tsuna pumped his member. Release was in his grasp as he continuously bucked into Tsuna's hand. But right before he could release, the tantalizing touch disappeared, only to reappear again, only hotter and tighter.

The hot, wet cavern of Tsuna's mouth had encased his member.

Basil couldn't remember if he had ever felt this good before. Heck, he couldn't remember anything at all. The tightness and pleasure of Tsuna's mouth going in and out, in and out, was enough to make him cum, but still, Tsuna teased him. Basil whined, grabbing Tsuna's hair in an attempt to make him go deeper, but Tsuna resisted. He ran his tongue delicately around Basil's trembling member, making him shiver with lust.

"Here…you're wet…" Indeed he was. Large drops of precum leaked out of Basil's shaft and even more from his other hole.

"AH! Wait, Sawada-dono, this!" A tongue probed his entrance, pushing its way in. Basil moaned. It felt uncomfortable, but bearable. He gasped when he felt something slimmer, longer, and larger. Three of Tsuna's fingers forced their way inside without warning. "No…Ah…Please…AAH!" Basil hitched his breath when Tsuna had found his sweet spot.

Tsuna understood immediately. He shoved his fingers deeper, probing for that one spot, hitting it over and over, until Basil saw stars. "Basil-kun…" He murmured. His own need was still hiding under his school uniform, pulsing at the erotic sight of squirming, panting Basil. With his free hand, he reached over and stroked Basil's member, ignoring his own desire. He could wait.

Suddenly, another noise was heard. Through the already broken window flew a hammer and another Dying Will Bullet! It was the ton hammer. It hit Tsuna squarely in the head; he returned to his normal, aphrodisiac laced self. The Dying Will Bullet on the other hand… launched itself squarely in Basil's forehead.


	3. Chapter 3 Aphrodisiac is One Hot Weapon

Kokoro: A-ano… Nice to…see you again.

Miwa: Ugh, she acts like that, yet we've all learned how much hardcore yaoi she reads/watches. Damn… more than me and T-Pyon combined.

Kokoro: Ano! /.\\\ Please don't say any more!

Miwa: Why? It's true.** Disclaimer**_**: Dun own it, dun I wish it, dun I want it**_

T-Pyon: Pwahahahahaha! The great T-Pyon has arrived!

Miwa: You sound like Lambo.

T-Pyon: That's what I was aiming for.

A/N: Yes, I did make Basil completely OOC, and I'm sure everyone can agree to it. My excuse was that he was on aphrodisiac and that he felt really horny and inappropriate and XXXXX *bleep* and XXXXX *bleep*. (Hahahaha, not censored for your sake, only because they'll be spoilers in the next chapter if I reveal em' now.) Kufufufu…. This entire thing is rated M, more or less PWP (Porn without Plot, Plot? What plot?) And every chapter has a lemon, whether fail or not. Kay then, still don't know how to insert these break lines and all, so we'll just deal for now. ALSO! Any reviews from now on WILL BE REPLIED TO by PM! YAY~ And thanks to Tsukiharu Magi (Sorry if your name is spelled wrong, I did it by memory cuz I'm a lazy bum… ^^;) for giving me soooo much encouragement~ Wait a second! Wow, I'm slow... It says on the very bottom in the _tiny tiny_ font how to do a page break! Haha! Here we go: (If this doesn't work, I apologize... ^^;)

_**Chapter 3: Aphrodisiac-One Hot Weapon**_

Tsuna was dazed, his own erection over doing things to Basil gone. The hammer at the back of his head hurt, but over time, he had been building resistance to it. It was that painful restricted feeling in his groin area that made him uncomfortable. 'That's right' he recalled, 'I got injected with aphrodisiac... And... Basil...'  
Tsuna looked up abruptly. He was almost shocked to find out that Basil wasn't there anymore. He twisted to see if he was still in the classroom, but there still seemed to be no sign of him.  
"Ah..." he moaned when he felt the aphrodisiac in his body act up again. His cheeks flushed and his breathing became more labored. The need at his groin needed to be satisfied and that had seemed to take more priority over recalling the day's events. Swiftly, taking advantage of the fact that he couldn't see Basil anywhere, he unzipped his pants and reached into his boxers.  
He trembled as his hands stroked his member, moaning softly as his touches became quicker. His hand snaked up his shirt, circling around his nipple to make the feeling more pleasurable. He stroked, up and down, up and down, faster and faster until he felt like he was going over the peak.  
"Ahh- -!" The moment he felt like he would soon cum was gone, and was replaced by his still hard member. What had happened? He couldn't cum! He attempted to try again, but he never got the pleasurable release he desired. To make it worse, the more he tried, the greater his need became. It was frustrating and he needed to be relieved. But how? He whimpered and squirmed, still trying to make his feeble attempts at release, but the only feeling left was of his achingly hard member, which was close to, if not already, unbearable.  
Putting on his clothes, and ignoring the brush of his shirt on his nipples and the restraining tent in his pants, he attempted to walk across the room to the door, but realized it was locked. How did Basil manage to get out then? He turned around and stumbled, falling flat to the floor. God, that actually felt _good_. He groaned as he tried to grind his hips against the floor, feeling dirty and lewd. He needed that release, more than anything in the world right now. Unfortunately, after a while, it just made him even more frustrated. He struggled up and a thought hit him. The windows! They were broken, so Basil, with his Dying Will, climbed out! He stopped mid stumble when he heard the door lock click open. God he couldn't take all this walking back and forth across the classroom.  
He managed to get out of the classroom in one panting mess of a piece, he was shocked to find Basil in the hallway, sitting with his back to the wall.  
"S-Sawada-dono," Basil voiced, his eyes glazed over in lust. A blue Dying Will flame flickered on his forehead. He panted, "Thou must not get too close to me… for… I shall…"

"B-Basil-kun…" His frustrated erection throbbed at the sight and his feet didn't seem to know where the floor was anymore, so he stumbled, falling right next to Basil, whose breathing was labored as he tried to hold back. Unfortunately, his own erection could not be held back and soon, Basil was leaning in on top of Tsuna, his hot breath in Tsuna's ear, making him tremble in anticipation.

"D-don't hold back, Basil-kun…" Tsuna gave an encouraging smile, or what attempted to be an encouraging smile that was covered over in need, strained by lust.

Basil was surprised. Here he thought Tsuna would pull back and be frightened, even with aphrodisiac in both their systems, but, he wasn't going to pass off the offer to relieve them both. His hands gracefully went down, lower until they reached the clothed tent in Tsuna's school uniform, and he lightly rubbed it over.

"Ahhn… Basil-kun…" Tsuna twisted his head trying to rub his hips against Basil's hand but to no avail when the teasing hand pulled back. The pants were _really_ restraining now. "T-take it off... Please…" He shivered, but Basil would do no such thing. Instead he reached under Tsuna's shirt, pausing only to circle around his navel, and then continued upwards until it reached a very perky nipple.

"Mmm… Sawada-dono… Thou is very… arousing…" Basil's head went down to his chest, licking and biting the nipple like it were a piece of candy. His other hand went to the left nipple, teasing it and then pinching it tightly.

"Ah! M-more, harder, please!" Tsuna begged and panted, but Basil could bite and pinch no harder, unless he wanted to hurt the boy. Instead, he settled for making love bites all around Tsuna's neck, slowly going higher until he was at his collarbone. Weird, Tsuna never recalled his shirt coming off, but there it was, lying forlornly a couple of feet away. His attention drew back to the love bites as he twisted his head again to give Basil more access, which meant more pleasure to both of them. 'Both of them?' Tsuna thought.

"B-Basil-kun, w-what about… the aphrodisiac…. and… you?" He quivered, not wanting Basil to stop, but not wanting to be inconsiderate as to get all the pleasure.

"Mm? What about me?" Basil gave an almost cocky grin, his flame still flickering. The flame normally meant more power and less brain limiters, but at this point, it just made him hornier than ever, and to make it worse, he was thinking of doing even worse things with Tsuna. It wasn't just the aphrodisiac now.

"Y-your…" Tsuna trailed off.

"I'll go later… for now… we need to do you." Basil gave another lick at Tsuna's neck, making him shiver. Basil was getting hornier, even more after hearing Tsuna moan and shiver in his grasp. He was actually planning on teasing the boy, much more than he would expect to… Aphrodisiac sure was a hot weapon.


	4. Chapter 4 Who Really is the Seme?

Kokoro: E-enjoy…

Miwa: Seriously, Kokoro? That's how you act? We've been through this before after all the bds—

Kokoro: O/.\\\O KYA!

Miwa: And hardcore smut and waterp—

Kokoro: O_O}}lll KYAAAAA!

Miwa: Alright, alright, calm down. Yeesh… my ears.

Kokoro: Ano… w-we don't own KHR.

Miwa: If we did, the three of us would show up in it… er, 4 of us

A/N: Well… Let's just say I was reading some dir~ty Ririadoll doujinshi. I won't tell you what I was originally going to do. I mean, they're just (sort of) innocent ukes. I have a lot of APOLOGIES to say, so, it's true, I will not shut up… So just skip to the story, and ignore my general rambles. Unless you WANT to read them. :3

Aphrodisiac is awesome; you can make anyone the uke (sort of).

This chapter is largely overdue. I apologize! I apologize to the EXTREME! How could I just go along and have fun reading other's fanfictions and not even update my own stories! I've been such a bad author… Forgive me! Okay, I ran out of things to say. This apology was a lot shorter than I thought it would have been. Oh, and this is to Tsukiharu Magi, who is such a good sport, has been a follower of my story, and replies to my reviews. I only hope you get time to read this, or I hope everyone remembers what this fic was about… ^^;lil

Urg… Also, I ran out of things to write, because I started in the middle of the lemon from the last chapter… So… It is rather short. GOMENDASAI! TTATT

Chapter 4- Tuna Slices Go Well with Basil

"Basil…kun. Nnn…" Tsuna squirmed delicately under Basil's touch. It was unbearable; surely it was unbearable to Basil as well. With his leftover energy, Tsuna directed a hand towards Basil's groin.

"Ah! Sa… Sawada-dono, thou must not worry about me." Basil gave another grimace as Tsuna rubbed the member under the cloth. "D-don't must not bother with me."

"Why?" Tsuna's honey-golden eyes looked up at Basil, who had stopped mid-stroke.

Suddenly, Basil had an idea. He pondered it over a moment, wondering how long the aphrodisiac would last, and then decided just to follow his instinct. He blew into Tsuna's ear, causing a shudder to rack the brunette's body.

"M-mm… Basil…"

"Thou wanted to know, am I not correct?" Basil spoke huskily into the boy's ear. "Dost thou know… how males consummate?"

"E-eh? W-what do you—Ah! Where are you touching?"

Basil eagerly grinned. He had trailed one of his hands from Tsuna's cock to his backside, lazily circling the virgin hole he had found. "Dost thou know how?"

Tsuna gasped as Basil's finger slowly penetrated the hole. "A-ah… W-we… N-no…"

"Then I shall show thee," Basil whispered as his finger penetrated further up to the hilt, causing Tsuna to arch his back and moan.

"I-it feels weird… It's too deep… S-sto—"

"Shh… Sawada-dono, be patient. Thou will feel the pleasure soon."

"Mmm… But… It's so—Ahn!"

Basil added another finger, causing Tsuna to squirm, making his tight ring of muscle tighten more around Basil's fingers. Slowly, he pushed them in and out in a slow rhythm, and then began to scissor his hole.

"AH! T-that! Push it deeper! I want to feel that again!" Tsuna began to see white as Basil hit a certain spot. It was complete euphoria, as Basil pulled back, and shoved his fingers in as far as they would go, hitting the spot dead on.

"B-basil-kun! It—I'm gonna—" Before Tsuna could say cum, he stopped. The pleasure and euphoria was there, but that same feeling settled over him, like he couldn't cum. And the pressure in his groin was almost too painful now.

Basil took one look at Tsuna's face, with his half-lidded eyes, panting out sexual frustration, and one look at his swollen cock standing up, rigid and begging for release, and decided it was time.

"Sawada-dono, forgive me for not preparing thou enough, but I will be entering."

Tsuna was too entranced in his own frustration and his tension in his cock that he didn't hear what Basil said, until he felt something big and hard pushing up against his hole. "W-wha?"

And Basil pushed in. As far as he could go, as fast as he could go, and he sheathed himself in one fell thrust.

"Basil-kun! There! There! Again, please! It feels too good!"

Basil only obeyed, thrusting even harder into Tsuna's spot, causing Tsuna to arch his back off the floor and give a sweet moan of pure euphoria. With every rhythmic thrust into him, Tsuna arched his back and called out Basil's name.

"So good! K-Keep going, please! Don't stop!"

"S-Sawada-dono, thou art so _tight_," Basil panted as he tried to go in deeper.

Tsuna couldn't even speak anymore, and he reduced himself to pants and moans. White pleasure started to rim his vision, and all he could hear was Basil. All he could feel was Basil. All he could think was Basil. Basil made him _complete_. And it made him feel good, and not just the lust sense.

Basil was nearing the edge. With one last thrust into Tsuna's hole, hitting his prostate as hard as he could, he voiced his warning, and came inside Tsuna.

"Mmm!" Tsuna felt the hot, sticky liquid that was messing with his insides, and cried out, feeling his own release. Except this time, he came hard, white ribbons of semen coating his stomach and Basil's shirt.

The two slumped over in the afterglow.

"Ne, Basil-kun?"

"Yes, Sawada-dono?"

"I like you."

"I as well."

Tsuna smiled sleepily, pulling Basil into a hug. Basil reached down, about to kiss him when-

"Yes, Hibari-san. I heard some noises coming over from that classroom."

"How many herbivores, Kusakabe?"

"I don't know. I believe at least 2."

"I'm going to bite them all to death. It's after school hours."

"Yes, Hibari-san."

Tsuna immediately pulled on his clothes, making himself look, well, not naked. As soon as his sweater vest was over his head, Hibari came around the corner, followed by Kusakabe.

"Herbivores. You," Hibari said, directing his attention to Basil, "Are trespassing school property since you are not a student here, and you," said Hibari again, directing his attention to Tsuna, "Are forbidden here after hours. Look like I'll have to bite you lot to death." Tonfas appeared, and Tsuna closed his eyes to brace himself for impact.

"Wait, Hibari. Those people are with me."

Tsuna peeked open one eye, and saw Reborn standing in front of them casually.

"Hm. Baby. I'll let it go this time. Next time, you two will be bitten to death." Hibari 'humph'ed and turned away, briskly turning the corner with Kusakabe at his heels.

"What were you two doing? You took too long." Under Reborn's large fedora hat, was a large smirk. He knew what the two had been doing. _He_ was the one who locked the door, after all. And he was the mastermind behind the aphrodisiac plan. He just pondered a bit about who would be topping the whole fiasco. And even after this, he still wasn't so sure that Tsuna was the absolute uke.

"U-uh. We were… Uh. Getting my notebook!" Tsuna looked this way and that.

"Oh yeah? Where's the notebook, dame-Tsuna?"

"Uh… We…"

"Couldn't find it, right, Sawada-dono?" Basil finished.

"Yeah! That's right!"

"Dame-Tsuna. Go find one of your dame-friends so you can copy off their notes and get the homework." Reborn pulled out Leon, who had turned into a gun, and pointed it at Tsuna.

"Hiieee! I'll go!" And Tsuna was off.

"So. Basil, why don't you tell me something?" Reborn pulled his fedora hat up, revealing his face.

"Yes, Reborn-san?"

"You _know_ Tsuna could have topped you anytime then. Why didn't you just let him?"

If Basil was surprised that Reborn knew it all, he didn't show it. "Well, I already relatively knew what was coming. It would have been best to go with it, since I _do_ like Sawada-dono. Plus, since I knew it was coming, I had an upper hand."

"Good explanation. Mama's making cutlet today. After you get dame-Tsuna, go back home and eat."

"Of course, Reborn-san!" And now Basil was off.

"Time for another plan," muttered Reborn as he head over to the Nurse's office. Dr. Shamal was probably still in there, and he had more than enough aphrodisiacs to spare in that office of his.

A/N: Okay. I've finished the chapter. I'm sorry… It is pretty short. I'm wondering, do you want another chapter? Because I was originally gonna make one with Basil seme and then Tsuna seme, but when I ended the chapter I didn't really know… So, does anyone want another chapter? It will probably be with Tsuna topping over Basil.

If anyone has heard, I was looking for a beta reader. But, just to say it, it's all off. I've got my beta readers. One will be for both fics (this and Schoolgirl Ciel) and the other will be for my other fic, Schoolgirl Ciel. Thank you, Midnyte Wolf and The Little Dhampir!


End file.
